bleachfestfandomcom-20200214-history
Button, Button, Who's Got The Button?
In our second SWS, Lord Aizen makes his presence known! As the blanks infiltrate Seireitei and befuddle all who encounter them, the forces of Hueco Mundo show up and run circles around the clueless Shinigami. As it turns out, the hollows were working in teams, in an orchestrated effort to obtain a single item each from Seireitei and return it to Aizen. What will come of this sinister, yet enigmatic, strategic move? Plot Overview Beginning Objectives Seireitei Objectives •Shinigami meet back up at the gate area to see what Mayuri wants them to do. •All shinigami should be working as a team or split up into small groups. •While searching for the reasons for the blanks they should be interrupted by the hollow attack. •Some of the captains will likely need to get involved. I imagine stark and gin would be found out. Though the reason why they were there would be unclear. •No shinigami should know why SS had been invaded but they witnessed the barrier break in a way similar to when Ichigo and gang went to save Rukia. •Defend Soul Society as best they can. •Ukitake and Shunsui will be leading the defense and be the ones giving out orders. •All shinigami must fight to defend their home. who lose will end up in the 4th division hospital to heal. A 4th division shinigami is among you, use him wisely. •PM Tim if you get stuck or need help with continuing the story.---- Hueco Mundo Objectives * All hollows Meet Back in Hueco Mundo (or start there) at Los Noches * Stark will be selecting teams of Hollows to pair up and then take everyone to Soul Society * Once in Soul Society all hollows are to move in their teams and then once at a specific location given by Stark with the orders of Search for an item specified by him. * Any Shinigami resistance is to be met with hostile force, if unable to handle it alone, head to the designated partner. * If defeated (reiatsu reduced to 0), return to the world between dimensions to recover. * When Stark moves the Hollows from Soul Society to Human World, all Hollows are to leave with the Espada, those defeated that retreated to the world pretend will be allowed to rejoin at full strength. * Continue searching for said objects until other wise instructed to stop. * If stuck contact Krom the Hollow Mod for hints as to what to do next. Earth Objectives * Hotaru leaves from Hospital Meets up with Shimitara (who had skipped Class) * Haruko will have met one of Shimitara's gang memebers and be talking with them back at "the base" * Koji will have seen Shimitara had Skipped Class while he was in Gym or inside a class room and he looked out a window seeing her. * Koji will be getting out of school when he sees Shimitara and Hotaru walking together. (Hotaru does NOT go to School, however the only one that knows that is Shimitara.) * Aya will be getting out of College Class and heading to work at Urahara's when she finds that the shop is closed for the day. Aya will then head for Takeshi and they will be "out" together or what not. * Hotaru and Shimitara will be interacting with Koji, Haruko, Aya and Takeshi in Part two. So have patience with us. * We're going to start recalling things and attempt to figure out what the sheet people are and become aquainted with one another. * There will be a Spot in the Rooftop Rave for Quincies and Humans to talk about what to do in the SwS should someone get "stuck" or you can PM Hotaru. Cameo Appearances *Mayuri Kurotsuchi, as written by Tim *Shunsui Kyoraku, as written by Tim *Stark & Lilinette, as written by Krom *'The Spider', as written by Krom Ending Summary Main Contributors